


Car Sick

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Sick, Emetophilia, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, Motion Sickness, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: WARNING: Graphic Depictions of Vomiting





	Car Sick

            “Nope, I mean it – I think I’m gonna hurl.” From the back seat of the car, Eden noticed a change in his best friend’s voice. An hour before, Jude had demanded they stop at a service station and then pleaded for the front seat. While Eden had been in the back, Leyton took umbridge to being forced out of shotgun position – moaning that he and Eden were taller so it was only right they had turns in the front of Eppie’s tiny car. Eden had said Jude could use his turn, noticing the pallor of Jude’s face he’d asked him whether he was feeling unwell, Jude had just shrugged.

            This was not how the trip was meant to be going – they’d been planning on going to this theme park for nearly six months, and spring weekend was the best time for them all. But they hadn’t bargained on Jude getting carsick.

            “We get it Jude,” Leyton sniped, rolling his eyes. “You’re not feeling well.” Clearly Leyton was still annoyed at being hoisted from the front seat. “You don’t need to keep telling us.”

            “There’s a service station in about two miles,” Eppie glanced at her sat nav. “I can come off there and we can get some air.” Eden was diagonally behind Jude, and all he could see was his profile; Jude’s face was now the colour of curdled milk and he was sweating. As casually as he could Eden leaned forward, getting a better view of Jude – whose left hand was clutching at the handle on the inside of the door, and right hand pressed over his stomach.

            “Eppie, I think you might need to pull over before then,” Eden tried to keep his voice calm as he didn’t want to distress Jude any further.

            “What?” Leyton’s voice had jumped an octave in pitch. “He’s not actually going to puke, is he?”

            From the front seat Jude moaned, moving his right hand in a fist up to his face, it looked like he was smelling his knuckles: “Please don’t use that word.” His voice sounded weak and he closed his eyes. Eden nodded at Leyton, whose eyes widened in horror.

            “What did you think like?” Eden whispered.

            “I just thought he wanted the front seat!” Eden tutted.

            “Guys, not the time,” Eppie broke in, she was casting scared glances at her passenger. “What should I do?”

            “Pull over onto the hard shoulder,” Eden said decisively, watching Jude’s adam apple bobbing up and down rapidly in his throat, and feeling a sense of impending inevitability.

            “But you’re not meant to stop on the hard shoulder unless you’ve broken down!” Leyton commented. “Is there not a layby you can stop in?” As Leyton said this, Eden noticed a tiny movement, which he had seen a few times during his friendship with Jude – Jude pressed his chin down towards his chest and then lifted it back up again.

            “Pull over – now!” Eden demanded firmly. “If the police appear I’ll sort them out.” Eppie flicked her indicator, moving across to the inside lane as swiftly as she could. Jude still had his eyes closed, but suddenly he jerked forward with his fist pressing firmly to his mouth. Eden saw Jude’s cheeks puff out, hearing a squelch as liquid hit the back of Jude’s teeth.

            “Oh holy shit!” Leyton was pressing himself as far back in his seat as possible, looking terrified, abandoning his concerns about pulling into the hard shoulder.

            Eden reached out his hand, placing it on Jude’s shoulder: “Just hold on a few more seconds Jude, it’s okay.” Under his palm he could feel Jude’s muscles tensing as he struggled to hold on; Eppie pulled the car across onto the hard shoulder, hitting the hazard warning lights on as she slowed to a stop. Before the car was completely stationery, Jude was scrabbling one-handed at the door handle; his other hand clamped to his mouth, his whole body heaving as he tried to keep everything down. He flung the door wide, swinging his legs out almost vaulted out of the car.

            “I’ll make sure he’s alright,” Eden said quickly, unbuckling his belt. Leyton seemed frozen in horror or disgust, Eden couldn’t tell which, and Eppie wasn’t likely to leave her car. Circling the back end of the vehicle just as Jude slammed the passenger door and took a few big steps away from the car, still gagging dryly into his hand. Jude looked piteous, and Eden could see the muscles in his stomach contracting. He removed his hand from his mouth, bracing himself by putting both hands on his knees; he retched and a small stream of liquid forced its way out, hitting the ground at his feet.

            “Oh – god…” he panted, taking great gasps of air.

            “It’s okay Jude.” Eden stood as closely to him as he thought was safe.

            “I-” He tried to speak, but a gurgling sound seemed to begin in his stomach. Eden winced as he heard the liquid gushing up his throat and Jude doubled over as a torrent of watery vomit projected from his mouth. Jude was moaning raggedly even as he coughed and brought up another wave of puke.

            “Oh Jude,” Eden sighed as Jude retched loudly, bringing nothing up. Eden suddenly had an idea, racing back to tap on Leyton’s window, motioning for him to roll it down, but Leyton shook his head. Eden frowned at him, and reluctantly Leyton rolled it open about a fraction of an inch. “Can you pass me my bottle of water?” He was handing it through the window as Jude began retching again.

            “Oh fuck,” He practically flung the bottle at Eden and rolled up his window as quickly as he could.

            Unscrewing the cap Eden moved closer to Jude, placing his hand onto his back and rubbing gently between his shoulder blades.

            “Here, take a drink,” he offered the bottle, Jude took it with a trembling hand and took a small sip, swilling it around his mouth before spitting it out into the mess at his feet.

            “Sorry,” he croaked, his breathing calming down.

            “Don’t be sorry,” Eden shook his head, “you did really well holding on. How are you feeling now?” He took another small sip of water.

            “Still – _ulp_ – still a bit nauseous,” he admitted, rubbing his free hand over his stomach, “but I think I’m e- _urgh._ ” He heaved unexpectedly, then spat on the ground. “There’s nothing left in me.”

            “Come lean against the car for a bit,” Eden suggested, guiding him backwards. “I think we’re going to go to the service station so we can have a break.”

            “Oh god, I’m really sorry.” Jude rubbed his hand across his face.

            “Stop apologising Jude,” Eden reprimanded, “I didn’t think you got car sick.”

            “I normally don’t!” Jude shook his head, sounding really upset. “I thought it was just hunger, cause I didn’t eat breakfast, but it just got worse and worse… I didn’t know what else to say until I knew I was gonna hurl.” He took another drink.

            “Shall we blame it on Eppie’s driving?”

            “Nah, more like Leyton’s moaning…” A grin stretched over Jude’s face and Eden was relieved that he was clearly feeling a bit better.

            “I wouldn’t, I think he’s freaked out enough…” Eden told him.

            “We should keep going,” He moved away from leaning against the car.

            “You will say if you feel sick again, won’t you?” Eden asked, Jude nodded.

            “Thanks for the water,” He motioned to give it back to Eden.

            “You’re welcome – but you can keep it.” 


End file.
